


Stalemate

by taxicab12



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Nate and Sterling play phone chess, Post-Canon, but not really, sterling always wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Two days after Nate Ford leaves Portland victorious, he gets a call from an old friend who just wants to play chess. But chess has always been their way of talking, anyway.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Stalemate

Two days after leaving Portland and Nate Ford isn’t sure why he answers the phone. It’s late, and a long day of traveling has only made him want to sleep.

“Hello, Nate.”

“Sterling.”

“Left or right?” Sterling asks

“Left,” he says.

“Black.” Sterling chuckles. “Of course.”

He doesn’t have a chess board on him, not in this hotel, not in this country, but one on his laptop will do in a pinch.

“D3,” Sterling says.

“A6.” Nate answers instantly, wondering if Sterling’s starting to become predictable.

They move pieces for a few minutes, saying nothing else.

“When did you become such a good liar?” Sterling asks suddenly, though his tone implies it’s not a new thought.

Nate raises a brow, though his opponent can’t see it. “I’m a thief, Jim.”

“And you can fool all the idiots, all the Agent Casey’s of the world. BE5. But when did you start being able to fool me?”

“NB3. You were the mark. The plan revolved around you.”

“And you won,  _ fine _ . But you said your team was dead and I believed you. H5.”

“I’m good at tragedy.”

“I know. I believed you.”

“RH6. And, what? You were going to mourn them?”

“No,” he says. “BB4. But it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you that broken.”

“G3,” he says. “How’s Olivia?”

Sterling is silent for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to continue pursuing his topic. “She’s good. Happy. Thanks to you.”

“Still playing chess?”

“Oh, she could kick your ass.”

“So the student has surpassed the master?”

“She beats me every time. ND5.”

“Clever kid. I let her win in Dubai, you know?”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“BG3.”

“Where’s Sophie? Surprised we haven’t been interrupted yet.”

“She’s asleep.”

“Asleep?” Sterling asks. “A4. You’re not in Portland, then.”

“Didn’t you hear? We’re retired.”

“Heard it,” he says. “Didn’t believe it. So, am I going to be getting an invitation to the wedding?”

“Oh, Sophie’s in charge of the guest list.” He smiles. “QE5.”

“So, can I assume your honeymoon will involve relieving some rich bastard of his money?”

“Why wait until the honeymoon?”

“Where are you?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know?”

“KF1.”

Chess was just another way of speaking for them, or else conversation was just like a game of chess. Despite all their disagreements, despite all the time between them, they were alike in the manner.

Only two kings remained on the board. A stalemate. It was always a stalemate.

“Eh, you’ll beat me one of these times,” Nate says.

“No,” Sterling says. “No, I don’t think I will. Goodbye, Nate.”

The line goes dead and Nate lets the phone slip from his hand to the table.

“You know,” Sophie says from behind him, “they do make online chess games.”

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough. What did he want?”

“For once?” Nate says. “I don’t think anything.”

“Wonders never cease,” she says. “It’s late. Come to bed.”

It wasn’t in his nature to leave behind anything, to go to bed while still deep in thought.

“Yeah,” he said. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don’t know how chess works and I’m aware these moves are probably nonsense. I googled the notation and then refused to do anymore research. Please don’t explain chess to me, it hurts my head


End file.
